Breath of Life
by Sixx.A.M2016
Summary: Everyone knows the trouble the Winchester brothers get into. What happens when Bobby's daughter gets in on the demon hunting action? Takes place during Season 2 Rated T (Rating may change as the story progresses)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Supernatural Fan Fic. I don't plan on going in the exact order of the show, what's the fun in that?**

**Enjoy :)**

**I own nothing besides my OC**

I was closing up shop. Ronny finally got the last drunk out of the bar when the bell dinged. I turned around to wipe the counter down before I could see who it was.

"We closed an hour ago." I say to the person behind me. I was tired after working all day at the hospital, and now another six hours at the bar.

"No hello?" A familiar voice said from behind me. The last time I heard his voice was when he was last at my dad's place.

"Sammy, you are the last person I thought would show up here. Out of how many people in the world." I rose an eyebrow. SAm still looked the same. He still had those puppy dog eyes that can never decide on a color. Sometimes they look green, other a dark brown, and sometimes Hazel. His dark brown hair still fell over his eyes. Frankly, I would expect Dean walking in the bar before Sam.

"Why hello to you too Kare." He chuckled and walked towards me.

"Where's Dean?" I asked, scanning the bar for the older guy.

"He's on a case." Sam shrugged and strided towards me.

"And you're not helping?" I asked and a eyebrow rose up.

"Taking a break." Sam smirked. Okay, something was definitely up with him. The only question was what the hell was Sam's deal?

"What can I get you?" I asked with a phony smile.

"A beer would be great and maybe a chat." Sam gave me a smile, which I returned and stepped behind the bar to get two beers.

"The beer, I can do." I say with a smirk as I grabbed the beers.

"What about the chat?" Sam asked when I came back with the beers.

"We'll see." I smiled and my fingers reached for my cell phone tucked in my jacket, my finger ready push the speed dial assigned to Dean. Dean would be one of the only people I knew that would know what's going on with Sam. This wasn't Sam. After meeting Sam Winchester even once, a blind man could see something was now up with him. His body language and voice were all off. Frankly, he was acting like Dean. I felt like I was seeing a Winchester version of Freaky Friday.

"Let's talk about you Kara. We haven't talked in a while. What's up with you?" He asked with a cocky smile and he put his face in his hands, like a teen girl about to hear the gossip of the century.

"Nothing much. Working at the hospital and occasionally I'll pick up hours here." I told him truthfully and he smiled at the bar and covered my hand with his own.

"What?" I asked.

'Do something and I dial.' I warned internally.

"Nothing." Sam chuckled and anger bubbled. that was one of my biggest pet peeves, and Sam knew that.

"Kara, I know you're about to call Dean. I came to talk to you, so can I talk to you?" He asked, his eyes lingering on my jacket pocket. My hand dialed Dean's number and turned down the volume, so if he did speak, Sam, or whatever this was, wouldn't hear him, but Dean would hear me loud and clear.

"Sam.."

"Kara.. Shh.." Sam whispered and put a finger on my lips and scooted closer to me. Before I could even control myself, I bit his finger and got up, running for the door, my only escape.

"Nu uh." Sam chuckled evilly before wrapping an arm around my waist before picking me up, which earned him a kick to his business. Sam doubled over and unlucky for me, he fell on top of me. A man that stood at 6'4 falling on a girl that was only 5'8 didn't go so well.

"Fuck!" I hissed and tried to get up off the floor. Sam got up before me and gripped my waist tightly. He grabbed so tightly that it started to hurt.

"Stop fighting Kara." Sam hissed, but Sam knew me. I wouldn't stop fighting until it was too late.

"Go back to hell." I spat and Sam shook his head.

"Bad move Kare." Sam chuckled and backhanded me, his eyes flashing charcoal before I fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is for everyone who read/fav'd/reviewed this story.**

**Anywho, here's the second chapter of Breath of Life. I own nothing but Kara Singer.**

**emily2696: Thank you for your super sweet review! :D It made me smile.**

**whalegonetoheaven: Thanks for the advice :) I appreciate the fact that you take the time to help me out :)**

**Enjoy :)**

When my eyes reopened, Sam was tying me to the big wooden post in front of the bar.

"Oh, Kara. you're coming to." Like before, Sam sounded like a teen girl about to hear the gossip of their life. With every step, an involuntary flinch shook my body.

"It's just me Kare, it's just Sammy." Sam says when he was in front of me.

"You aren't Sam." I snarled, which earned me a chuckle.

"Oh, believe me, Sammy's here." Sam gave me a crooked smile and leaned down so that he was eye to eye with me. I had no time to react before his lips crashed against mine. I tried to push him off, with no avail. He bit my lip, and I let out a shriek of pain. I bit his lip harder.

"Oh yeah Sam's in here all right." The creature who claimed to be Sam purred as I tried to break free as his hands slid down my arms and down to my hips. This isn't exactly how I pictured this. He pulled me closer, giving me no escape. A shot rang through the bar and I tried to move my head to see who it was, but my ears were good enough.

"Get off of her." Dean snarled as he, I'm guessing by his normal attitude, kicked down the door. Sam parted away from me, but his hand moved to my face.

"You move and she gets it."Sam threatened and his grip on me got tighter. a shriek escaped my lips. I looked up in time to see a smile form on Sam's lips, his eyes shifted to the deepest black I've ever seen. I shot a look to Dean, biting my bottom lip head looking down. I just pray to God he remembered this sign.

Dean POV

"You move and she gets it." Sam smirked and his eyes flashed black before Kara looked to me, then bit her lip and looked down. I just hope it meant what I thought it was. I quickly shot the post next to where her hands were bound, giving her the ability to break free. Sam shot her a confused look before she kneeled down in a fighting crouch facing me with a crazy smile beginning to form on her lips. That's one thing I've got to give to Kara, she was insane when she was hunting these evil bastards. She nodded and Sam moved to grab her.

'Wrong move.' I thought as Kara did a backflip to avoid it and begun hand to hand combat. Kara was quick on her feet. The freaking girl took gymnastics since she was three, I hope she would be nimble and quick to get back on her feet.

What I don't get is why demons always try to attack the females rather than the males. I undid the cap of the flask that had Tequila mixed with Holy Water. I ran up to the battle and sprayed the whiskey water on my brother. Or at least, the possesed brother that was getting his ass handed to him by the girl we grew up with. The girl that never wanted to get in the mix. The one that would dig up every excuse in the book not to spar with me or Sammy.

Sam snarled at me and turned around before Kara grabbed a couple bottles of Whiskey and bashed it over his head. Once he was on the ground, Kara ran up to me and hugged me.

"I knew something was up with him. Thanks." She gave a small smile before grabbing Sam's feet.

"No problem Kare."

"We've got to get him to my dad's ASAP before he comes to." She says and I picked Sam up, carrying him bridal style to Kara's 1970 Impala. She had a nice taste in cars. When my dad gave me the Impala, shorty after, Kara got a 1970 Impala. I remember teasing her, saying that she was trying to be like me.

Kara climbed in once Sam was secure in the backseat as we sped to the junkyard her dad owned. When we were about ten minutes away, Kara dialed her dad's number.

"Dad.. Yeah I'm fine.. He's right next to me. Yeah Sam came to the bar… Well here's the kick in balls. He's possessed. If you could." I didn't need to hear her dad's side of the conversation. Kara thought and acted just like her dad. They saw the bigger picture and they were amazing under pressure.

"Well, we're about ten minutes away. See you when we get there dad." Kara smiled as she hung up the phone, speeding up just a tad. Every so often, a little too often, she would glance in the rear view mirror.

By now, we were pulling up onto Bobby's property. Kara skidded to a stop. Before the car was completely stopped, she was out of the car and undoing Sam's seat belt. Bobby walked out just as I climbed out of the seat. We all got Sam into the house and Kara held him down as I tied the rope and Bobby drew the seal on the ceiling.

"Kara, you sure you want to exorcise him?" Bobby asked as he finished the symbol. Kara nodded and drew her hand back. The slap to Sam's cheek boomed through the house. When Sam opened his eyes, they were charcoal black.

"Oh Kara." Sam mumbled before looking up and a chuckle shook through him. She kept her face blank as she recited the chant, every so often, throwing Holy Water on him, which would earn her hisses and threats from the demon.

I had to give it to her, she kept a straight face through it all.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio

infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,

omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Ergo draco maledicte

et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.

cessa decipere humanas creaturas,

eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare." 1

Kara recited the chant, her gaze locked onto Sam. Her grip on her cross necklace was so tight her knuckles were white.

"Not so fast sweetheart." Sam chuckled. Kara just shook it off and continued the chant.

Humiliare sub potintenti manu Dei-" She stopped as her dad put a hand on her shoulder.

"You see. I've learned a few tricks Kare Bear." The demon used Kara's old childhood nickname, to get in her head.

"Kara. It's binding lock. It's no use." Bobby says as a smirk breaks through Sam's lips and the house started to shake. Instinct overpowered me and I ran towards Kara, wrapping my arms around her now shaking body. Her head curled into my torso, using me as a shield. The ceiling cracked, breaking the seal.


End file.
